


一次告白

by proven



Series: 老吉的PWP停车位 [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home, 蜘蛛侠：英雄远征
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 自慰, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proven/pseuds/proven
Summary: 决定一个人渡过发情期的Quentin遇到了一些意外。





	一次告白

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是理二，道理的理，沙雕的二。没那么坏的Quentinwwwwww，出卖了自己的同伴们提前被放了出来的Quentin。这里私设ABO比是3：10：1，普通的抑制剂，也就是没有太大副作用的官方提供的抑制剂是主要针对已被标记的Omega与Alpha的，可以完全避免热潮，但是未被标记的Omega与Alpha则会在3～7天的发情期里有1～2次的热潮，第一次热潮一般会在注射后的12个小时，针对未被标记的AO的抑制剂有太大副作用，市面严禁销售。

Quentin Beck受够了总是跟在他身后的蜘蛛侠，他就像一个梦魇，无时不刻提醒着他过去的失败。

“嘿！”身后响起的声音刺痛了Quentin Beck浑身上下的每一个神经细胞“Mr.Beck……”

从穿着可笑的紧身衣的小孩的手里一把夺过先前被小偷抢走的手提包，嘴角上挂着的笑容僵硬而公式化，“谢谢 ……”，Quentin的声音很冷淡，丝毫没有对施救者的感谢之情，感谢之语听起来倒更像是在驱赶什么害虫，他已经开始思考要不要把这个公文包丢掉了。

“哦，不用客气……”只有陷入了自己为自己编织的爱情陷阱的年轻人才会忽略掉这些所有，害羞地摸着自己的后脑勺有些吞吐的答话。

真想揍他。Quentin的嘴角开始抽搐，他怀念两年前的柏林，蜘蛛侠那时候还被他打得毫无还手之力，再一次抱怨那辆该死的列车为什么没有撞死该死的蜘蛛。

推开自家的房门，Quentin直接瘫倒在他出狱后花了四个星期挑选的沙发上，精挑细选的皮革，量身打造的大小，客厅的沙发往往比卧室的床铺更受Quentin的青睐。手机振动的嗡嗡声催促着Quentin查阅最新的消息，艰难地翻过身，Quentin看着手机上他现任雇主发来的简讯：

**-好好休息，Mr.Beck，您是我们的公司最重要的员工，也是我最敬爱的同事，如果有任何需要帮助的可以随时联系我；）**

我看你是敬爱我的屁股。把手机丢到一旁Quentin闭上了自己的眼睛，他见鬼地有些想哭。

Nick Fury把他赶出神盾监狱时说他没有在监狱里被标记是个奇迹。擦了擦袖子上的灰尘，走出监狱的Quentin Beck的脸上没有任何表情也没有回头多看那里一眼，他只等着呼啸而过的车辆将他溺死在城市的硝烟中。

_ 第一个月，Quentin像是一艘没了舵的船随着他憎恶的人群在城市里游荡，他住在神盾提供的房子里，去了纽约最混乱的酒吧，最危险的黑市，他没有找到任何击败蜘蛛侠的方法。在这个月，他用完了他的救济金，他想他该去找一份工作了。_

_ 第二个月，Quentin迎来了他的发情期，在他第二轮面试之前，那会尴尬极了，全场的Alpha都在因为他而躁动。感谢蜘蛛侠，操，当时他发誓那会是他唯一一次去感谢那该死的臭小鬼，蜘蛛侠把他从那一堆发情的公狗面前救了出来，而他下身当时只剩下一条内裤。_

_ 第三个月，Quentin找到了一份还算是体面的工作，没有Peter Parker，没有蜘蛛侠，没有超级英雄，至少他是这样认为的。他早该想到的，只要是在纽约，那么他迟早有一天会遇到Peter Parker那个烦人的小屁孩。_

_ 第四个月，Quentin换了一份工作，为了甩开蜘蛛侠，看在他每天下班都会和蜘蛛侠“偶遇”的份上，很明显这是他的痴心妄想。Quentin Beck当时的雇主比他小了些，也许刚刚35？或者更小？金发碧眼的德国Alpha看他时总是带着那么些色情的意味，他不在时也会和其他Alpha们讨论他这位单身的Omega，这些Quentin都能猜到。_

_ 第五个月，Quentin参加了雇主的酒会，这是他升职的好机会，他想了很多酒会上的事，比方说他会遇到什么样的人，他要如何在酒会上展现自己……但是在酒会上被雇主上下其手？叫嚣他是犹太的Omega婊子？Quentin在大学毕业以后还从没想过会有人这样对他。他憋红了脸企图推开压在自己身上的Alpha，但这只是把他往哪个Alpha怀里送，要被自己的雇主强奸这事充满了他的脑子，他一时分不清究竟是这件事更让他不安还是被蜘蛛侠标记他这件事。但为什么是蜘蛛侠？Quentin在他的雇主撕开他的白衬衫时如此想到。不过感谢蜘蛛侠，好吧他再一次感谢了蜘蛛侠。从天而降的蜘蛛侠制止了那个Alpha，顺道用大厅的窗帘把他裹了起来。Quentin不知道在后续赶来的警察眼里究竟是他还是他的那位雇主看起来更狼狈。_

_ 第六个月，Quentin再一次迎来了他的发情期，有规律的发情期代表他的生殖能力完全恢复了正常，也意味着他每过几个月就必须去一趟神盾注射抑制剂。他在神盾遇到了蜘蛛侠，小破孩在早些时间完成了分化，他成了一个Alpha，像Tony Stark一样，该死的成功者的象征。_

_ 第七个月，Quentin的生活再一次恢复正常，一份新的普通的工作和一位每天都在跟踪他的超级英雄，在纽约这再正常不过了。意大利裔的新雇主不比Peter Parker大多少，在经济上足可称年少有为，说话风趣，总是能在公司里逗笑那些年轻的女员工。但就像所有的Alpha一样，他也会盯着Quentin的屁股和胸，多亏了他的自控力，又或者是其他的什么目的，从入职到现在他还没做过什么过分的事，除了几个无伤大雅的玩笑，以及在他发情期的长假时发来的暗示过于明显的慰问短信。这经常让Quentin怀疑他看中自己做管理人员到底是因为他的能力还是因为他的屁股。_

也许就这么和年轻人结婚也不赖。

被自己想法吓到的Quentin从沙发上惊坐而起，该死，这一定是Omega发情期特有的奇怪幻想，年轻人就该和年轻人谈恋爱，不该来烦他，他也不该去想着和那个年轻Alpha谈恋爱。AO之间除了标记以外没有任何可信的东西。Quentin揉了揉自己的太阳穴，看了一眼客厅里的挂钟，傍晚的客厅没有灯光的帮助只够模糊地看个大概。

见鬼，八点了。他现在最多只有一个小时来准备他的热潮。他虽然恨死了自己的第二性别但他也没法因此阻止自己发情，发情期将至让Quentin的一切动作都看起来有些手忙脚乱，比方说他慌张地把手提包拿到了浴室而不自知，浴室里的一次性毯子铺得歪歪扭扭，还有把自慰用的道具拿到浴室时摔了一跤……又或者说他压根就没发现自己忘记关上的家门里溜进来的不速之客。

Peter格外小心地躲在阴影里看着看着把自己脱得精光后坐在毯子上的Quentin，立在浴室里的等身镜给他提供了更好的视角也让他更容易暴露在发情的Omega的视线中。他有些想要尖叫，因为他能感觉到事情正和他打算地完全走向两个方向。此时的Quentin正小心地检查哪些道具的电量，堆积在小腹上的肉没有了他上一次见到的质感，怎么来说呢？现在的Quentin看起来Omega了许多，尤其是他的胸部，它们看起来比之前大了一些，Peter不确定大了究竟多少，他不会没事干就跟踪Quentin Beck，他只会在他有空闲时间的时候才会在纽约的人去中搜索他的踪影，所以他并没有像现在这样见过Quentin的裸体。

Quentin看起来对于如何让自己在发情期里变舒服深有心得，他跪在那些毯子上，把自己的屁股翘得高高的，每一次抽插Peter都能听到那淫靡的水渍声。碰到了自己敏感点的Omega发出舒服的呻吟声，尖锐的叫声暗示着快感，这让Peter觉得自己的裆部越发紧绷。

Quentin把震荡着的跳蛋放进下体的双手几乎在颤抖，这让他只是把那小东西放在自己的肛口，超人的视力让Peter能看到那柔软的穴口吮吸着那没有生命的橡胶制物。不断振动的小东西看样子让Quentin发疯，他趴在垫子上哭泣，花了不知道多久才摸到遥控器把那玩意关上。但是他并不死心，他努力把停止跳动的跳蛋推向更深，逐渐提高的档位让他发出舒服地哼声。浓烈的信息素味道已经快要超过Peter战服的极限，他的理智告诉自己如果明天他不想知道自己标记了神秘客，那现在离开还不急，但是他的本能阻碍了他，体内Alpha的血液叫他解除空气过滤系统，去好好闻一闻这个孤独的Omega的味道。

Quentin拿起一根算不上吓人的按摩棒，带有细小凸起的按摩棒轻松挺进了他的体内，Quentin的尖叫声伴随着精液射了出来，Peter因为看着半跪在镜子面前舔舐自己精液的Quentin而打消了离开的想法。Quentin用手揉捏着自己乳头的同时用舌头在镜子上留下水痕，他顺着自己的身形而勾画，仿佛因为发情而失去了理智的他误以为镜中的那人是他的Alpha。

“……Kid……”Quentin换了一根更大的按摩棒，那根长得略显凶残的按摩棒把他操射了两次，但是距离潮吹看起来却遥遥无期。现在没了力气的Quentin Beck正可怜巴巴地躺在地上抱着不知道什么斯磨。但听力灵敏如Peter他能听见Quentin这低哑的呓语。他瞬间反应过来Quentin Beck在叫他，而他正抱着聊以慰藉的就是他今天帮他夺下的公文包。

“Mr.Beck？”小心翼翼地靠过去，越是靠近Quentin的味道便越发浓烈，那是茴香与酒精的味道，仿佛苦艾酒一般。

“Who……you？”没什么力气的男人只能勉强吐出几个单词，热潮折磨着他，阴茎疲软地下垂，但他的身体却期待着更多。

“Me，Peter Parker。”

“Come……”仿佛惑人的赛壬一般的声音催促Peter靠近自己，张开双臂的他仿佛能容纳一切的圣母，会接受男孩一切的渴求。

“不，Mr.Beck，你现在……”Peter一步一步靠近Quentin，他蹲下身，男人的身体看起来是那般美好，从分化的第一夜起，男孩就在幻想西装革履之下的究竟是怎样完美的躯体，在他没有享用这个Omega之前他不允许别人先他一步得到这份他的珍宝。

“Kid……”抱住男孩的Quentin，一把掀开他的面罩，男孩错愕地看着这个没了理智的男人。Quentin傻笑着开始啃咬男孩的嘴唇，直到尝到鲜血的味道。

“Mr.Beck，我不能……”Peter想要阻止拉扯自己裤子的Quentin，但对于渴求阴茎的Omega他却不能全力以赴，又或者说他的本性如此，半推半就的，Peter Parker那根早就硬得发红的阴茎挺在了Quentin的面前，那是男人梦寐以求的珍宝。径直坐下的快感让Quentin长叹，他的手撑在Peter的肩膀上，Peter几乎是竭尽全力才没让自己就这么缴械。

“Fuck……me……”男人在Peter的耳边低语，听从自己心爱的Omega的欲求是Alpha的本能，接下来的Peter几乎无视了Quentin Beck仍旧是正常人这事，他好几次撞击让Quentin Beck被他握着的手臂几乎断掉。

Peter抱着Quentin抵上冰凉的瓷砖墙上下动着，舌头也在逗弄那两抹红色，他不断地吮吸，直到那一圈红晕拓大，一股鲜甜的白色的液体流入Peter的口中，那是Omega的奶水。Peter的阴茎的头部此时也在Quentin生殖腔的缝隙处摩擦，只有Alpha能到达的深度让Omega爽到哭出声，他用力捶打着Peter的背，Peter坏心地一个挺身，阴茎便穿过了那道缝隙，快速产生的结堵在两人的交合处，生殖腔内比肠道更紧致与温暖的肉壁让Peter立马泄了出来。

这并没让Quentin的意识清明什么，但却让他浑身上下一愣，像是一只被抓住了后颈的猫。Peter看着眼前一下子乖巧了许多的Omega，小心轻吻他半闭的眼睛，舔过额头的汗珠，此时的Quentin也露出自己的脖颈示意让Peter赶快与自己完成交合的最终一步。

Peter的直觉告诉他他会后悔，但他的本能则告诉年轻人，他天性如此，被标记了的Quentin，被他标记了的Quentin才是安全的Quentin。血液的味道充满了Peter的口腔，他能感觉到自己薄荷味红茶的气味停在了Quentin的身上。

“滚！”Peter发誓他从没见过任何人能像Quentin一样把眼睛瞪那么大。

“滚呀！”Quentin把自己的公文包丢在Peter的身上，任何一个正常的Omega在早上醒来发现自己浑身酸痛身边还多了一个Alpha之后都有权像他一样生气，特别是在被标记以后。

“你听我解释，Mr.Beck。”Peter一边拿着自己的裤子一边四下找自己的面罩。

“听什么解释！”Quentin抓起身边所有能丢的东西扔向Peter“你昨天连套都没带！！！！我要去警局告你强奸Omega。我要是怀孕了你就死定了小兔崽子！”

“我已经告诉Mr.Fury了。”Peter闪过Quentin丢来的烟灰缸？Peter都不知道Quentin在抽烟“你在抽烟？”

“你居然告诉了那只老狐狸！”丢累了的Quentin扶在墙边喘息。

“还有Aunt May和Happy。”Peter停了下来，Alpha的本能让他想要去关心一下自己的Omega。

“What？你把和我上床这件事告诉了所有人？”

“不。”Peter躲过Quentin挥来的一拳，紧紧从Quentin背后抱住他说道“我告诉了他们，我喜欢您。”

“放开我，臭小鬼！我可不喜欢你！”

后续

“所以是谁先告白的呢？”有着和Quentin一模一样的眼睛的小Parker如此问道。

“当然是我。”Quentin一脸疑惑地看着小Parker，仿佛这是一个不问自答的问题，能问出这个问题这件事才是真正的问题“你爸爸太小了，不会想到表白这件事。”


End file.
